That time where things were revealed at sparring practice
by Luxarya
Summary: When half of Team RWBY is dating half of Team SSSN it really shouldn't come as a surprise when another pair end up together. But it does. Yang and Sage reveal their relationship to their teammates in the way they do everything: with innuendo and teasing.
When Yang slapped Sage's ass at the end of a sparring match it was written off by the bystanders as a case of her riding high on her victory.

When Sage returned from his extended sparring practice- out with the usual RWBY and SSSN practices- more bruised and sweaty than usual it had been passed off as Yang pushing him to his limits.

When Yang ended up straddling Sage on the sparring floor it could have been classed an innocent accident- right up until Sage rolled his hips causing the girl on top of him to let out a decidedly _not_ innocent moan. He smirked thinking he had got one up on her, a thought that didn't last long as she lightly raked her nails down his abs- receiving a groan in return for her efforts- and leant down to kiss at his throat, her hair waterfalling down to shield them from their teammates on the bleachers as she spoke quietly.

"I thought we were keeping this on the down-low?"

His grin was blinding as he threw back his smooth reply, "What can I say? When a pretty girl straddles me sometimes instinct just kicks in."

Yang let out a breathy laugh before pecking him on the lips and rolling off him, "Ready to face the music? Or Weiss' screeching?" He laughed along with her.

"Neptune might be the one that's screeching," he joked while taking her hand for her to pull him up to his feet. They turned to their captive audience of four- the red pair off in the corner discussing whatever they usually talk about, not paying attention to the drama in the training ring- to see their reactions. Their friends did not disappoint.

The spectators were understandably shocked at the surprising turn of events: what had been a simple sparring match had somehow turned into an impromptu makeout session.

Sun simply pointed between the two of them, and then pointed to the rest of the couples.

"You... two... too?" Neptune managed to interpret his partner's hand signals but seemed unable to comprehend the turn of events.

"Is this what you've been doing after we left each week?" Blake had noticed the duo's recent closeness but she had just put it down to the pair's shared affinity for boxing. And innuendos. God, they had not stopped with the bad innuendos from the moment Yang had thrown the first _Nice jacket. It'd look better on my floor though_ and Sage's quickfire retort of _I love your hair, but it would definitely look better on my pillows_ had actually stunned the blonde momentarily before she recovered with a gleam in her eye. Huh, maybe there was a precedent here, in hindsight she probably should have seen something like this coming.

Weiss was a little bit more on the ball and started with actual, non-rhetorical questions, "So when did this happen? And how? Or why?"

"For the when bit? I don't know about two weeks back," she looked at Sage for his input, but his shrug indicated he knew about as much as Yang, "It's a bit fuzzy from when it turned from joke flirting into actual flirting, which _coincidentally_ is how all the best relationships start. And you and Blake had already taken a bit of the _SSSN-shine_ so I thought, why not join in on the fun right?" Yang grinned as Weiss spluttered and Blake ducked her head to try and hide her face going bright red; Sun just groaned at the _terrible_ pun while Neptune mirrored his girlfriend's choking.

"As for the how," continued on the brawler with no apparent concern for the wellbeing of her choking friends, "why do you think we always started those " _Vortexes of Vulgarity",_ as Weiss oh so tactfully put it." Yang rolled her eyes while she quoted the Ice Queen, who had been referring to the far too regularly occurring "innuendo-offs" that Yang and Sage had gotten into that usually finished with everyone else abandoning the training sessions, leaving the two alone. The perfect plan.

Sage jumped in with his two lien, "Yeah it was an easy way to force you guys to leave so we could get some _extra stretching_ in." Weiss was not pleased with that innuendo either.

Sun seemed more intent on questioning his own teammate, "Why now though, you've never bothered with dating before?" This question piqued Blake's interest too; Yang hadn't dated anyone while at Beacon, even though anecdotal information (gained through the "loss of Ruby's innocence"- Ruby's words not hers) suggested that the situation at Signal had been quite different. The pair cooled slightly at that question before simultaneously shrugging.

"Why not? She's hot, I'm hot, I'm not seeing the problem here."

"Yeah we aren't nerds like those two," Yang pointed her thumb at her sister who was currently in a deep discussion with Scarlet about... weapons? The current tournament rankings? Their shared affinity for the colour red? Who knew with them? She continued with her line of thought, "This might be hard to hear but _sometimes_ when a guy and girl hang out-" Sage cut her off.

"Alone-"

Yang jumped back in, "After several rounds of sparring-"

Sage gestured to their workout clothes, "In revealing clothing-"

"What you _think_ is gonna happen, is _exactly_ what is gonna happen," Yang finished with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Sage also noticed the two in the corner and grinned at his partner and their friend, still in deep conversation but also very clearly trying very hard to ignore to the other three-quarters of their teams discussing the new relationship developments.

"What about you Ruby? Thinking of catching a tan, I hear we're pretty in fashion right about now." He winked at her as he got her attention, but instead of causing her to blush like her teammates she simply smiled at him before turning back to Scarlet, who seemed equally unfazed by the question.

"No offense Scarlet but I'm purely interested in you for your weapons. And your stellar fashion advice."

"Oh thank god. We're both equally shallow then," they replied with a grin and raised their hand for a high five. Ruby obliged and grinned right back at them before continuing with their conversation. Sage looked confused at her reaction but Yang simply shrugged at her sister's response.

"I can't say I'm surprised, it's never been top of her priorities list. On the topic of priorities," she turned to her newly revealed… boyfriend?... she hadn't had one of them in a while, "As you know by now this is the point where I need to release some tension. Of the sexual variety," she stalked off in the direction of the dorms, "C'mon then Sage, we don't have to do it in the locker rooms this time and my back could use the support of a mattress for once."

Just when Blake thought Sage's grin could not get any wider he proved her wrong as his head shot up in excitement. Weiss' head shot up too- not in excitement but something akin to… _fear?_ \- as Yang's words suddenly hit her.

"YANG XIAO LONG YOU ARE NOT HAVING SEX IN OUR DORM ROOM!"

"Oops, I guess it's my room then," Sage spoke with clearly feigned sheepishness as he turned to the still dumbstruck duo of Sun and Neptune, "Mind keeping out of the room for a bit? No objections? Cool thanks, see you later!" He threw up a thumbs up at them before dashing off in pursuit of Yang.

Blake had never been so glad to have Weiss- _eternal prude_ \- on her team than at this moment. She sniggered as her boyfriend and his partner slowly realised what exactly had just transpired and neither of them seemed to know exactly what to do with the information that: A. Sage and Yang were now a thing and B. They were currently heading off to do some things which were unlikely to be PG-13 in their dorm room. Sun just sat down on the bench cradling his head in hands.

"I'm not sure what just happened…"

"I do."

Blake was interrupted from consoling him by Ruby who had finished up her chat with Scarlet.

"I just reached my limit of things I'm willing to know about my sister's sex life for the day," she sighed exaggeratedly, "A limit that hasn't been reached since that day I caught her with Fionna and Ruaridh and learned far too much about the world. I was too young..." Her thousand yard stare said more about the experience than any amount of words could possibly have.

"So if you need to find me I'll be off designing upgrades for _all_ of your weapons to distract me from any thoughts of my sister doing _anything_ with Sage." With that, she headed in the opposite direction from her sister, as if physically distancing herself would also mentally distance herself.

Blake would have simply left too, had Weiss not said anything more on the topic.

However, unfortunately for her, she did.

"We've only known they were together for two minutes and I'm already despairing about them," she turned to the pair of faunus on the bench, "I never thought I'd say this but I'm so glad you two aren't as bad as them."

Never one for passing up an opportunity to annoy Weiss, Blake smirked mischievously at her before burying her face in Sun's shoulder while reaching down to caress the base of his tail, knowing exactly what his reaction would be. Sure enough, he sat up ramrod straight with a blush on his face. Turning back to her fuming teammate, Blake made sure to affect her most sultry voice while running her hand down her flustered boyfriend's abs.

"I don't know Weiss, we might have to use the dorm room now. For _reasons..._ "

"Blake Belladonna I swear I will not hesitate to stab you."


End file.
